User talk:TartanSpartan/Sasha Azarov
Great page man you're in I'll just add that to the reconstruction page feel free to write some more since you know a fair amount of the story.By the way I'm working on a story set on Kepler 22b so don't make anything too crazy...Thats my Job:P Any way I'm off for tonight I'll be back on tomorrow. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thanks I'm thinking of making a team of Spartans.They help keep the peace and stuff like that.Personally I like it how he's not as powerful as a real spartan makes him more 'Human'. TartanSpartan (talk) 22:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hey good article but I have noticed some problems after Stalker pointed them out. Just fix them and tell me when you're done. Gerardthemighty (talk) 16:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions ---- Hey man I'm not 100% sure but were Spartans not allowed to have partners or families since it weighed them down?If I'm right then you could make it that Sasha see's Kyle in secret.If not do what you wish. Gerardthemighty (talk) 22:10, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't know either,I'll look into it but thanks for the tip brother. TartanSpartan (talk) 22:15, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Interesting Hey I'm still working on that novel just a quick update to help you.Kepler 22b starts a space program after about 10 years and they start to reach out Kepler and to the other parts of the Milky way the Precursors ignored.There are a lot of things I overlooked so I'll make some adjustments. Gerardthemighty (talk) 14:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok guys a few points for both of you's. Stalker *Quoted: "He packed his school bag with food and water and picked up his fathers shotgun and ran in the opposite direction." So he had food and water and he was found dehydrated and dying by marines so there's one problem resolved. *The Reconstruction timeline separates from 343's and currently there is a Epsilon company as well. No Spartan IV's. So that's why they are recruiting in 2553. *You can fall from roughly 30ft without breaking a bone, severe bruising though...proving assassins creed's full of bullshit. *Onyx is destroyed. *Current MCMAP is, pardon my french fucking intense. I have myself been to the US with the cadets and we tried it. So future MCMAP would be Spartan level if even the green berets struggled in the training. *The UNSC crumbled because a large majority of its command were killed and from its population at the time only 420 million civilians escaped to Kepler 22b. ---- Tartan Spartan Ok quite a few probs... *Sort out this leap of faith milarky *I don't even want to know what happened between these two folk, just say they liked each other or something... *And to be short all that riot control milarky needs to go, there Spartans man... *And certainly how can a spartan get overpowered by civies? Gerardthemighty (talk) 17:54, February 24, 2013 (UTC) *For the Spartan III program it continues in the Reconstruction timeline, the Spartan III program is restarted after the fall of Onyx. *There just kids and teenagers so I imagine when they started it was a real test before there augmentations. *With the fall of Earth they had no where to run, the Precursors were cutting off all there colonies. Thats why they fled to Kepler, they did have plans and thats how they managed to flee the only reason so many died was because humanity were overwhelmed and only a percentage of the ships escaped. Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC)